


College Girlfriend

by saintsofpluto



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Addison Montgomery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsofpluto/pseuds/saintsofpluto
Summary: Addison and Derek discuss past paramours.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 7





	College Girlfriend

“Hey, my patient kinda reminds me of one of your college girlfriends.” Derek says as he approaches Addison by the nurses’s station.

“Which one?” Addison replies.

Derek points to a patient’s room near the stairs.

“My college girlfriend? she looks like YOUR college girlfriend.

“But anyway, what was her name again? Something with a J, Jessica, Janna?”

“No, it was Julia. Jessica was your college girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah well. Anyway, I need you to come by. She has questions about the surgery, she’s 12 weeks along.”

* * *

“Hey Jocelyn, it’s Dr. Shepherd. This is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and Dr. Karev. we’ll be answering any questions you have about the surgery. Dr. Karev?” Derek motioned Alex to read the patient’s chart.

“Patient’s name is Jocelyn Garci-“

“Wait your last name is Garcia? I’m sorry if this an intrusive question but do you have a sister named Julia?” Derek asked, looking at Addison.

“Yeah I have three sisters actually, Jasmine, Jessica and Julia. How’d you know?” Jocelyn asked. 

“I may or may not have dated your sister in college.” Addison said.

“No, for real? Hold on a sec I have pictures.” Jocelyn held up a picture of their family.

“Yes, that’s definitely her. Wait a second Derek, that looks an awful lot like-

“Jessica!”

“But her last name was-

“Hawkins? Yeah we’re technically half sisters but we grew up together.” Jocelyn answered “so you’re the redhead she talks about sometimes.” She continued, looking at Addison. 

“Which one?” alex piped up, which received glares from both Shepherds.

“Not that it’s any of your business Karev but Julia,” Addison looked pointedly at the intern then looked at Jocelyn “she still talks about me?” 

“Not anymore, she used to when she gets really drunk. You were her first love, apparently.” Jocelyn chuckled. 

“Oh, how is she these days?” The redhead inquired. 

“She’s married now! Her wife’s a natural blonde, but she was a ginger when they met. They hated each other at first actually. I think it was because of you.” Jocelyn smiled lightheartedly.

“I hope you don’t that I’m your doctor.” Addison said, smiling sheepishly.

“No no, it’s all good. It’s all in the past right? Plus, Dr. Shepherd says you’re the best.”

“Well that I am.”

“So Joce-“

“Wait, but how do you recognize Jessica.” Jocelyn asked, looking at Derek. 

“Well, we dated in college.” 

“So two of my sisters could have ended up with doctors.” Jocelyn laughed, the three doctors joining her.

“So Jocelyn, Do you have any more questions?

“So You and Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd are married?”

“Yes but I was talking about questions about the surgery.”

“Oh sorry yes of course, is the baby gonna be alright?”

_BEEP BEEP_

“I’m sorry, I’m being paged. But Dr. Shepherd should be able to answer your questions.” Addison smiled at Jocelyn. “Karev?” Addison motioned for her intern to follow.

“There should be no complications. This surgery is simple and you and your baby are very healthy so your body should be able to handle it. If anything goes wrong, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd will be with us in the OR.”

“That’s good to know, thank you very much Dr. Shepherd”

  
  


* * *

“So, how was your patient?” Derek asked Addison as she approached his table. 

“Well she pulled through the emergency surgery. And Karev is getting better. He definitely missed being on my service.” Addison smiled.

“Of course he is. You’re a great teacher.” Derek grinned at her then kissed her cheek. 

“I still can’t believe we dated sisters.” The redhead said in disbelief.

“Yeah, we could have met then instead of med school.”

“Oh my god I just thought of that.”

“The only thing that would make this more hilarious is if Mark slept with one sister.” Derek chuckled. 

“It wouldn’t be impos-

“Who’s sister did I sleep with?” Mark cut in and joined them on the table.

“Turns out Derek and I dated sisters in college.”

“No, really?” Mark asked also in disbelief. 

“Yes” Derek answered. “Their sister is actually my patient, well Addison and I’s patient.” 

“Wait so which one was it, was it the blonde?” Mark asked turning to Addison.

“No, it was the brunette I dated before the blonde.”

“Wait this is the one that proposed to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, someone proposed to you?” Derek asked incredulously. 

“What did you expect, I’m a catch.”

“You realize you could have married into the same family?” Mark asked before Derek could reply. 

Addison chuckled and Derek pouted still almost seemed jealous at the revelation.

“Hey, don’t pout. I married you.” Addison gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You two make me sick. Go get a room or something.”

The two looked at each other, contemplating Mark’s words. “On call room?”

“Meet me at Joe’s later!” Mark shouted at the two of them as they walked away, heading to the nearest on call room. 

* * *

“So the She-Shepherd definitely speaks the vagina monologues.” Alex said as he walked up to the other interns in the gurney.

“Like just experimenting or?” Cristina asked, looking up from her charts. 

“I overheard them earlier by the nurses station. satan dated at least two women. One of them even proposed to her!” Izzie cut in.

“Anyway, they both dated the patient’s sis-“

“Wait like they both dated the same girl?” Meredith cut him off.

“If you’d let me finish, they each dated a sister. Well they’re half sisters but that doesn’t matter. Point is, they dated from the same family!” 

“Well Mer, looks like you slept with the wrong shepherd.” 

Meredith shot a glare at Alex when they heard laughing coming from the other side of the corridor. The interns looked as the shepherds at the end of the hallway entering the on-call room.

_“Yeah, Maybe I did.”_ Meredith whispered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hoped you like it. this is my first fic ever so please review!


End file.
